Minecraft -Rise of the Mobs- The block wars
by GothicShaddz
Summary: Rika faces herself between her team thats trying to save the world, The WDBC and Brian(Herobrine)'s team, the one thats trying to take over the world, The RPC. What will happen between the battle, and painful memories?. Rate T for cursing and gore. Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

READ: Brian is Herobrine, but he is MY character. Hes kind of like...Herobrine's long lost myth son? Yea, sort of. But hes MY character. I thought of the name, the looks and the way he acts. The only thing that doesn't belong to me is his features of blank white eyes. This is a OCxOC Fanfiction. That is all, Enjoy my story, Da de do de bop, and please REVIEW!.

_"The Mobs have risen and are planning to strike back with there new leader, Herobrine...I fear there is no way to stop them.." Her grandfather Said. "No! There is a way!. We must try!. We just need time in order to stop Brian!." Rika said. "Ah. We can try to stop herobrine..But there is no way..For His speed is like a endermen...He fights like a Human...His strength is unstoppable like the enderdragon..And He has two, blank glowing eyes that will take away you're soul..There is...No way..." He said. Rika, trying to hold back the tears, tried to protest but her grandfather lifted up his hand._

_"There are two sides the world faces..." He continued as Rika painfully listened to his words._

_"The Risened Peak..The dark ones full of Mobs and controlled by the one and only..Herobrine.."_

_"The Warrior Destiny Bond...The Light ones who protect earth..and hopefully...Save earth.." He finished._

_Present-  
_

Rika gritted her teeth at her grandfather's words as she stood in watch from a ledge on the top of the Warrior Destiny Bond Castle. She sighed, looking out into the world. Darkness was slowly easing its way up onto earth. "Now, I too fear that the world..will soon be covered in darkness..And no light will be left.." She said outloud. She hopped down from the ledge, landing in a small haystack and climbed out. "Guards, keep watch for any sneaky mobs. Soldiers, get you're weapons ready. The night is almost falling." She ordered. "Yes sir!..Er...Ma'am!" The guards and soldiers said. Rika smiled, then removed the smile and entered the castle. "Folks! Dismiss to your Rooms and lock them tightly!. Soldiers, Guards! Get ready outside!." She called out. Rika went inside the forbidden room, only used for herself. She looked at her father's blades and cloak. She swallowed the tears. He had been killed because he was protecting her.

_Rika ran fast, trying to get away from the mobs. "Trying to run away?..." A endermen said, looking down at her. She froze, trying not to look into its eyes. The endermen crouched down. "Look into my eyes, human..." He said, attempting to grab her head and snap it. "Get away from my daughter!" Her father called out, tackling the Endermen. "FOOL!." The endermen spat, grabbing a dagger and stabbed it through her father's heart. Her father grabbed his sword and stabbed it into the endermen, killing it. Then he layed on the ground, coughing. "Father!" Rika yelled, rushing to his side. "Rika...remember this..Life always gets better..Life will never be full of Hatred.." He said, coughing out blood. "Life is wonderful.." Was his last words before he closed his eyes and never opened them. "Father!" Rika said, crying and hugging his chest._

Rika wiped her tears away, remembering her painful memory. She put on her father's assassin cloak. Then Rika looked through the glass that use to cover up the cloak. She looked just like her father, long black hair, pretty teal eyes, white-tan skin and Her father's smile. She smiled. _"Baby girl, you look just like me..expect in a teenage girl form!" Her father chuckled. _ "Don't worry, father. I'll live the rest of you're life you never had." She said. She then built up the courage and walked outside. The night was falling. She got her blades and army ready for any attacks.

_Risened Peak Castle_-

(Herobrine) Brian opened up a small portal. He watched through the portal, watching Rika. He sighed, closing it with his 'Magic' and darted his blank eyes when he heard his name. "Herobrine...we have a guest.." Two endermen said from behind. Brian motioned to bring the 'guest'. One of the endermen pushed a small child inside. The boy quivered with fear. Brian walked up to the child, then picked him up by the neck. The child cried out, then kept his mouth shut, knowing he would get into alot of trouble. Then, Brian stabbed the boy's neck with his fingernails, but not killing him. He dropped the boy and turned around. "Take him to the Prison Cells. Get him to spit out some information about WDBC." He ordered. "And if he doesn't say anything or refuses...Kill him." He finished. The boy gasped as the two endermen grabbed him by the arms and took him away. Brian sighed. _And what has lead to this...this battlefield?..Her! She betrayed me...And now..Rika will PAY.._ he thought, angry. He looked through his reflection in a dark, blackish purple window. Brian was pale, very pale. His shaggy black hair covered up his blank eyes, but his eyes could still be seen. He wore nothing but a hoodie covered up with a darkish purple cloak. His baggy pants covered his barefeet. An evil smile crept on his face. But through that smile, through those blank eyes..was a lonely boy. Brian turned around, looking down at the cold stone floor. The memories were coming back at him.

_He sat down on the ground "Everyone hates me.." He murmured, tears forming out of the corners of his blank eyes. A girl sat down next to him. She curiously looked at him. "Whats wrong?" She asked. Brian tried to cover his face. "You'll hate me." He answered. She made a frown, then a smile. "No I won't! No matter what, I can be friends with you!." She said, standing up. He looked up at her with his blank white eyes. She looked into the blank eyes. "You have no eyes?. Are you that runaway boy?" She said, gasping a bit. He nodded slightly. "Brian." He said, wiping away his tears. "I'm Rika." She said, smiling. Then she sat down and put an arm around him. "Listen Brian, theres nothing you should be Ashamed of. You're very handsome the way you are." Rika said, squeezing his shoulder a bit. He looked up at her. "Really?" He said, some hope forming in him. She nodded. "Now turn that frown, upside down because you're amazing, just the way you are!." She sang, then giggled. He chuckled, a smile forming. "Thanks, Rika." He said, hugging her. "No sweat. What are friends for?" Rika said, hugging him back. Brian's blank eyes widened. Friends?... he thought to himself. Then he smiled. A friend... He thought happily. _

Brian clinched his fist at the memory. Tears rolled down. "She betrayed me.." He said, smashing his fist into the spiked wall. Blood poured out of his wound, but then stopped easily. _I will not forgive you Rika..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating! If you saw Chapter 5 on my other story Minecraft Humanmobs: The only Humanmob left? you would know why. I may not update this story as much because I'm still working on the Humanmobs story. But I will give you a long chapter to read! :). This story may have like 3 long chapters. Not so sure yet. By the way, Rika's age right now is 19 while Brian's is 21. As for some people being confused of Brian and Herobrine. Brian is not Herobrine. He is related to herobrine (Like his son or something) but he isn't herobrine. Though he is called Herobrine because He is the only known Herobrine in this story. The other Herobrine is off trying to kill steve or something, I don't know xD. **

**By the way, when it switches off to another persons POV or something, it goes like this:**

_**Risened Peak Castle-**_

_Warrior Destiny Bond-_

**Brian's POV-**

Rika's POV

**Thats how it will look like for now so it won't get so mixed up ^.^. Anyways, on with the chapter!~**

_**Risened Peak Castle~**_

_I will not forgive you, Rika..._ Brian's mind thought. Something tugged his heart painfully, but he pushed it aside. Could it be..He was feeling guilt?. Nonsense! How could HE feel Guilt? It should be Rika feeling Guilt! SHE betrayed HIM!. Not him! Her. She betrayed him..She betrayed him..She betrayed him.._She betrayed me.._ The words rang in his mind so hurtfully he wanted to smack his own head very hard just to stop it. **She betrayed you..Remember that?..** A voice said in his head. **It was your fault...You ran away and left her in the dust..** It said. **Just because you couldn't handled all those feelings in your heart? Pathetic. **It said again. Brian rolled his eyes, ignoring the little voice in his head. But..He didn't forget about that day.

_**Flashback**_

_Brian (Age 15) sat down on the cliff's edge, his legs swinging as he watched the sun slowly set down. He loved the night. It was the time for creatures of the night to come and start prowling. Killing. Exploding. Stealing. He loved all those things._

_"Hey." Rika (Age 13) said, sitting next to him and snapping his thoughts away._

_"Hi." He simply said. They sat there in silence. Normally, Brian would start up a deep conversation with her but he wasn't in the mood for it. Sure, this was Rika, His friend. Infact, his BEST FRIEND. But..Something was tugging in his mind that made him think about alot. Why was she exactly his friend?. Did she really mean it? Or did she just feel...Pity for him..?. Anger rose in Brian and gave his heart a hard tight squeeze. _

_"You okay?." Rika asked him, noticing his hands curled up into fists. _

_"Why wouldn't I be?" He said coldy, making Rika flinch. _

_"I-I was just w-worried, T-thats all.." She stammered, making Brian turn and glare at her with his blank white eyes._

_"Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself!" He spat. Rika had a hurt look on her face, but then covered it with anger._

_"Whats you're problem? I was just worried about you!" She said._

_"Are you really Worried? Or do you just feel Pity?" He said darkly._

_"What are you talking about?" She said._

_"ME! DO you just feel PITY for ME? Are you just my friend because no one else is?" He said, almost yelling now. Rika now held a hurt look._

_"Thats what you thought? That I felt bad for you?.." Rika said. Then she turned angry. Really angry. _

_"You thought I felt bad for you? Your not the only one who doesn't have friends, Brian!. I wanted a friend because all of the villagers thought I was weird! Just because I was raised without a mother. I finally had a friend, and that was You, Brian!. I even..I even fell inlove with you because you knew me so well! You understood me!." She said all really quickly. Brian couldn't handle this all at once. He couldn't handle this._

_"You.." He said. Rika looked up at him with hope. "You can't love me..I'm a monster. I'm a freak." He said. Rika stared at him._

_"No your not.." She said, alittle to shaky._

_"Tell me right in my face that I'm not a monster! That I'm not a freak!. Look into my 'EYES' and tell me that." He said. Rika looked up at him and into his eyes. When she opened her mouth...no words came out. Brian glared at her coldly._

_"I knew I could never trust you!." He hissed, Jumping right off the cliff and landing on the ground. "Brian, Wait!" Rika called after him. He didn't answer, He just stared up at her and then turned away...And started running. 'I have killed thousands of people..Of animals..I have stolen tons of things..It is my pleasure.'_

_Next night.._

_Brian sat in the treetops, watching the village and watching the sun die down. Soon, it would be his village. Soon..He would have the whole world in his hands..He just had to wait. Once the sun was fully down and the moon was up, he tiptoed to the Chief's house. He had heard from skeletons and Endermen that the Chief keeps a Amulet that could spawn mobs and control them. The amulet was locked away in the Chief's basement in a chest. Now Brian just needed that. As Brian crepted inside the Chief's house by the backdoor, he checked around for any sign of the Chief. Brian could hear faint snoring, so he asumed the old fool was probably sleeping. Brian made his way down to the basement and looked around. There was lots of chests. Brian opened up some chests, but was disappointed. All he found was Food or Weapons. Maybe he could take a few diamond swords..But where was the Amulet. Then, a Chest in the back amazed him. It was a Ender chest. He opened it up slowly and found the Amulet!. Smirking evilly, he put it in his pocket and crept out of the basement. Once he was outside and away from the village, he smiled up at the moon._

_"The world is in My hands now." He said._

_**Flashback end.**_

Brian pushed the memory aside. He was close to controlling the world and now Rika is in his way!.

"No matter..Shes means nothing to me." He said, smirking.

**A/N: EHHHHHHHHH. Well, I know this chapter is short but I'm really tired and out of ideas. Some of this doesn't make much sense but I'm really lazy to explain it so just ask questions in your reviews. I'm out of ideas right now too, so if you guys could give me a few for the next chapter that'd be great.**


End file.
